A veces el inútil de mi padre tiene razón
by clea everlasting
Summary: Hay cosas inevitables como el amor. Ryosaku CAP 3
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, veamos, esta historia es parte reflexión y por ahora esta narrada desde otro punto de vista, a veces puede tratarse desde un narrador y otras de Ryoma u otro personaje como Sakuno.

Esta serie no me pertenece,¿ de verdad es necesario decir esto? -.-"

Espero que este fanfic os guste, es diferente al otro que estoy haciendo de la serie, os dejo el primer capítulo.

Capitulo 1 :"Crecer" 

La luz del amanecer empezaba a bañar las calles, mientras los árboles eran acariciados por el viento. El sudor empezaba a deslizarse por su rostro, mientras su gorra lo protegía de la luz del sol. Sus pasos sobre el asfalto eran constantes como el de su respiración. Por una vez, había madrugado, a causa de la falta de sueño, y eso era porque estaba intranquilo. Su mente, su cuerpo, había empezado a jugarle malas pasadas en unos días. Su mente vagaba en pensamientos que antes habian sido nulos, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba de cierta manera contraria a como antes lo había hecho.

Siguió corriendo por las calles prácticamente vacías. Intentaba relajarse, mantenerse ocupado, pero aun así, seguía pensando en todo ello. Sus pies se detuvieron poco a poco hasta detenerse completamente. Miró a un lado y vio aquella maquina de bebida que solía ver cuando pasaba por ahí rumbo a sus clases. Ponta, tras quedarse observándolo unos instantes, echo unas monedas. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, los colores habian empezado a volverse más azules en vez de anaranjados. Se puso a andar tranquilamente hasta llegar a un banco donde decidió sentarse y tomar su Ponta.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Sin duda él había empezado a cambiar, y lo sabia. Tomo un sorbo de su bebida, mientras el liquido recorría su garganta solo podía intentar calmarse.

Volvió a mirar hacia el azul cielo, cuanto tiempo habría pasado ya? Pero tampoco es que le importara.

Acabo con la poca bebida que le quedaba, pero parecía seguir sediento, o es que algo le faltaba? Nervios, el nunca había tenido tantos. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto sin darse cuenta? Quizás estuviese en esa edad, como solía decir su padre, pero desde cuando las cosas que decía su padre eran ciertas? Por el amor de dios, él era todo menos maduro, era un pervertido que nunca se comportaba con madurez, acaso ahora tenia razón?

Volvió a soltar otro suspiro...Quizás si era así, no había otra explicación, él había crecido.

Miró la hora de su reloj, debía volver a casa y prepararse para ir a su instituto.

--

Ahora se encontraba frente a las puertas de aquel edificio de enseñanza. ¿Por qué parecía como si hoy fuese diferente? Como si las viera de una forma muy distinta Se adentro en ellas y lentamente se dirigió al interior del edificio, pero su cuerpo parecía estremecerse un poco, su estomago parecía tambalearse mientras un nudo se hacia en su boca. Nervioso, era lo único que sabia, lo estaba.

Llego a su clase y se sentó en aquella silla que solía ocupar cada día. Casi salta de un golpe cuando Tomoka se acercó con su tono habitual a darle los buenos días a su príncipe, pero claro, Ryoma actuó con indiferencia como siempre, se había podido controlar esas ganas de levantarse de repente. Era bueno ocultando sus actos y sus sensaciones. Otra muchacha estaba al lado de Osaka, Ryusaki, que tras estar un poco en silencio alcanzo a darle los buenos días suavemente y con dulzura, ella era así. Después la vio alejarse hacia su asiento, la observaba con cuidado, pero tuvo que apartar la mirada, su corazón había empezado a latir rápidamente y temía que si seguía embelesado con aquella joven alguien se daría cuenta.

Las horas pasaron como días, pero como cada día, tb llega el final. Se levantó intentando aparentar tranquilidad y siguió su camino hacia las canchas de tenis.

Al fin se sentía algo más tranquilo, y pudo relajarse.

Se cambio de atuendo y como ya su marca oficial, la gorra no falto en su cabeza. Dio un suspiro antes de salir del solitario vestuario, había llegado antes que nadie, debió darse mucha prisa mientras caminaba. Se bajo un poco la gorra y se alejo del vestuario para empezar el entrenamiento. Pero desde ahí la vislumbró ella iba hacia las canchas de tenis femeninas. Este año ya había conseguido golpear la bola y más que eso, saber jugar un poco a tenis, pero con aquel escaso nivel pudo convertirse en titular, no debían tener por tanto mucho nivel. Sabia que aquella chica había mejorado, sus encuentros los domingos habian acabado sirviendo para algo. Una risita se puso en sus labios al recordar el día de ayer, un domingo de supervisión a su entrenamiento. Pero alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos, Momo había puesto su mano en su hombro y decía: " Jóvenes, que maravilloso es ser joven" Ryoma solo pudo hacer una mueca mientras ocultaba su rostro con la gorra y salio de alli hacia el entrenamiento.

Otro entrenamiento duro y como no, con regalo por parte de Inui, es que nunca se cansaría de aquellos jugos? Seamos realistas, no.

Esta vez rechazo irse con Momo a la hamburguesería, se iría a casa. Salía por la puerta cuando la divisó, estaba a poca distancia de él y parecía que iría sola a su casa. No lo pensó más y aún con su latido del corazón golpeándolo con fuerza y sus manos sudorosas por los nervios, se acercó a ella. " Ryusaki, vas a tu casa?" Pregunto de forma indiferente o eso quería aparentar. " eh? Si Ryoma kun" respondió algo nerviosa la muchacha. " um..vamos." dijo el apuesto tenista, y tras eso se adelanto un poco a la chica para acompañarla a su casa. Sakuno estaba bastante sorprendida, pero el últimamente era así. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, quizás Ryoma cambiaba poco a poco.

Ryoma se preparo mentalmente como pudo y aminoró la marcha para ponerse al lado de esa muchacha que ahora ocupaba gran parte de su pensamiento. Pasear, solo era eso, pero parecía diferente a otras veces que había tenido que ir con ella, claro, eso hace unas semanas.

N/A: qué os ha parecido? Suelo hacer un fic de este modo de las series de las que hago fanfics, como Orphen, Matnatei Loki Ragnarok, Bleach, Conan, Chrno crusade.. Ya me direis que opinais, espero que os guste -


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nota Autora: _**Siento la tardanza, espero que os guste este capitulo.

Capitulo 2 

Los pasos eran lentos, y no era porque no deseara llegar a su casa por no aguantar al padre que le habia tocado tener, ese viejo y pervertido padre ¬¬ Si no porque últimamente todo parecia muy pesado, todos los caminos se hacian cortos en su pensamiento y por eso necesitaba que se alargasen, necesitaba más tiempo para pensar todo con claridad y sabia que si llegaba, no tendría la paz que necesitaba. El peso de sus raquetas no importaban, eso peso no era el que le hacia sentir que cargaba algo pesado.Podia atravesar la calzada, pararse en un semáforo que todo era igual de indiferente. No se fiajaba en las calles, el ruido de los transportes o los niños pidiéndole algo a su padre, solo importaban sus pensamientos, pero tuvo que dejarlos ir mientras respiraba profundamente al darse cuenta que ya habia llegado a su casa.

-

Otra vez insistiendo, es que no se cansará nunca de ser tan inmaduro, a veces me pregunto como puedo tener un padre así. Ni si quiera se como mi madre pudo empezar a salir con alguien así de inútil y pervertido. De nuevo con esa preguntita y esos comentarios, que haga algo en la vida y deje de meterse en la mía.

-YA ya..deja de decir de una vez tonterías, paso de perder el tiempo escuchándote, tus charlas nunca sirven de nada y siempre acabas desafiándome a un partido- dijo el joven tenista ya algo alterado e intentando actuar con normalidad.

-umm, no me digas..jaja. se que tengo razón y lo sabes- respondió mientras ojeaba una revista aquel supuesto monje pervertido.

-El día que tu tengas razón créeme que será para celebrarlo, porque que digas cosas con sentido demostrando madurez está muy lejos de tu comportamiento- reprocho de forma instintiva aquel muchacho con ojos tan profundos como los de la persona que se encontraba en su frente.

Y tras decir eso,Ryoma se fue hacia su habitación.

Cerro la puerta y dejo sus cosas a un lado de la habitación. Se tiró sobre la cama y alzo uno de sus brazos mientras abría la palma de la mano y la miraba.

Si, cierto, mucha fuerza y decisión mientras agarraba la raqueta, indiferente ante los demás, y..tan ridículo cuando se trataba de aquello. Por qué ahora? Por qué? Pero el sabia la respuesta aunque se negase a aceptarla. Tachaba a su padre de inmaduro..pero..

-Yo también lo soy- se dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la ventana.-me pregunto cuando fue que esto empezó...fue entonces o..ya estaba ahí?

--

/A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE/

-Sakuno!-dijo de forma tan eufórica como siempre su mejor amiga.

-hai.

-Sakuno, dime es verdad eso del club de tenis?- pregunto demasiado interesada Tomoka.

-eso? Etto..a que te refieres Tomo chan?- de forma algo perpleja logro preguntarle sin saber a que se refería en ese momento.

-pues el rumor..

-explícate Tomo chan, qué rumor?

--

De nuevo ante la escuela..dio un leve suspiro cuando se fijo en el gran edificio que estaba ante él. Y de forma decidida se dirigió hacia el aula donde impartiría las clases.

Colocó su maleta como siempre y se sentó en aquella silla. Y se dedico a observarla con disimulo como últimamente hacia. Tuvo que doblar el rostro cuando noto que esta giraba su rostro , no quería que se diera cuenta de sus miradas a escondidas y ahora no tenia su gorra para protegerlo. Diablos, con lo cómodo que se sentía con ella.

Inglés, era su asignatura preferida y la más fácil para él sin duda, era por eso que se permitía no prestar la atención que debía a ella.Pero era una hora que le encantaba, podía observarla más detenidamente, mientras todo el mundo prestaba atención a la clase a la que casi todo el mundo le costaba. Su pelo fluía con cada movimiento, aquellos labios se partían mientras buscaban una respuesta, él podía sentir como su boca se humedecía de fijarse en aquellos labios tan apetecibles. Sus manos se agitaban de nervios al ver como esta se mordía un poco el labio sin saber lo que ese simple gesto hacia en él. Tenia que apartar su mente de aquellos pensamientos, de aquellas miradas. Bien era sabido que el siempre había sido despreocupado y muy indiferente hacia el sexo contrario, pero Ryusaki era...era inocente, más aun que él. Pero él había dado un paso más y aunque su padre lo camuflase con palabras tan líricas..eso no podía estar ocurriendo, debía haber alguna razón para este comportamiento nervioso, quizás era porque ella estaba ahí, quizás por los domingos de entrenamiento que compartían..pero eso no podía explicar los latidos sin descanso de su corazón al acercarse a ella, o el deseo de humedecer sus labios cuando escuchaba su voz, el deseo de probar aquel néctar que parecía provenir de aquellos rosados labios con los suyos. Estaba cambiando ya se había dado cuenta el otro día en aquel paseo a la luz del amanecer, pero era tan difícil aceptarlo, era algo tan imprevisto, algo que el no había controlado..y..que no podía parar.

Y ahora se encontraba yendo hacia los entrenamientos de tenis, miró su reloj y comprobó que no llegaría tarde, si lo hacia sabia que su capitán lo mandaría a dar varias vueltas alrededor de la pista y podría ser obsequiado con el extra del jugo de Inui senpai, eso seria algo realmente terrible, con solo imaginarlo sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban ya del horrible sabor en su garganta.

Dio un leve suspiro, estaba salvado de aquel pensamiento, todavía no habian empezado el entrenamiento. Miró hacia un lado y otro, pero todavía no divisó a ningún titular.

Decidió apoyarse en la alambrada de las canchas mientras esperaba a su senpais, desde allí podía ver algo de las canchas que ahora le interesaba ver. Se bajo un poco la gorra cuando la observó algo agitada mientras acudía aprisa hacia su entrenamiento. Sentía como su corazón aceleraba de solo contemplar a aquella chica. Sería por preocupación de que se cayera ya que siempre había sido torpe? O también podría ser porque él era su entrenador y como alumna suya estaba interesado en su avance con el tenis..seguro era una de estas dos opciones, no podría ser nada más. Las palabras de su padre retumbaron en su cabeza, pero el príncipe del tenis no pudo sacarlas de su mente tan fácilmente como hubiese deseado, solo pudo bajar su gorra para evitar alguna mirada por su sonrojo.

Qué, tienes buena vista desde aquí?- pregunto su senpai más cercano desde que llego a Seigaku.

Mada mada dane- respondió al momento de forma monótona.

Parece que la nieta de Ryusaki ya ha llegado a los entrenamientos, es esa de allí, no?- le pregunto queriendo ver alguna reacción de aquel muchacho indiferente.

Momo senpai como si prestara atención a lo que pasara más allá de estas canchas.

Siempre aparentando indiferencia, cierto Echizen? – decía mientras le daba en la cabeza como solía hacer.

Nya! Que hacéis aún aquí? Es que queréis probar el jugo?- decía el senpai mientras abrazaba al más joven de los titulares- Ochibi! Acaso ya te interesas en las muchachas? – mirando hacia las canchas femeninas.

Mada mada dane.- dijo mientras se soltaba de Eiji y acudía hacia los demás senpais para empezar el calentamiento.

---

Por fin acabó el entrenamiento, nunca había deseado tanto su final, las practicas de tenis habian sido horribles para su orgullo y timidez oculta con indiferencia. En el calentamiento, Eiji senpai y Momo senpai había estado hablándoles sobre mujeres, Momo senpai decía cada dos por tres esa frase suya de- jóvenes, que bonito es ser joven- mientras Kikumaru hacia comentarios con Momo respecto a Ryusaki, haciendo ver a Ryoma que en el fondo el si se interesaba por ella aunque lo negase. Pero la cosa fue a peor cuando sin saber de donde, apareció Inui senpai a su lado escribiendo sobre datos, datos sobre él y Ryusaki. Oishi intentaba cambiar de tema y calmar a sus compañeros, pero Oishi no tenia la autoridad del capitán, menos mal que estaba él para hacerse respetar y mandar a callar a aquellos que lo molestaban.

Las practicas a pesar de ello, no habian cambiado de ritmo, Momo seguía insistiendo. Pero eso no fue lo más vergonzoso, sino cuando apareció ella por las canchas para hablar con la vieja. Momo y Eiji querían acercarse para decirle algo a Ryusaki sobre mi, en un principio me comporte indiferente, pensando que así cambiarían de idea, pero debí imaginarme conociéndolos que eso no seria así, cuando los vi acercarse sentí como mis manos empezaban a sudar y como mis ojos no podían apartarse de la situación, sin darme cuenta acudí rápidamente a pararlos, y, aunque trate el tema con indiferencia y deteniéndolos por algo referente al entrenamiento, ellos debieron notar mis nervios, me di cuenta por la sonrisita que pusieron ambos. En ese momento la vieja pedía que alguno de los titulares acompañara a su nieta a unos asuntos del club de tenis. Esas sonrisas, las sonrisas de los senpais incrementaron, daban miedo, más que la sonrisa de Fuji senpai, algo tramaban, y yo tenia razón, porque ambos se ofrecieron a acompañarla. No podía ser, conversarían con ella y vete a saber que le dirían esos dos a Ryusaki, de modo que pase por el lado de mis senpai y poniéndome junto a Ryusaki le dije- vamos-

Día horrible, pensar en ello hacia que estuviese aun más cansado de lo que estaba. No podía llevar este ritmo, imaginarme así todos los días era ya algo agotador..y seguro mis senpais intentarían algo de nuevo, no se conformarían con un día de humillación.Lo pagarán, no se cuando o como pero lo harán. Pero ahora lo importante es que esto no siga así, cada dos por tres siento como los nervios se alzan en mi y como el corazón me late sin parar, además por que me sonrojo cuando la veo? Maldita sea! Para eso aún no he encontrado una respuesta adecuada.

Esperemos que mañana sea otro día..mañana..eso espero.

Continuará...

Contestando reviews:

Slamina; Respecto a que es diferente este fic, si, lo es, pero siempre hago este tipo de fics en todas las historias en las que he publicado. Refrente a lo demás, como bien dices, se ira viendo a lo largo de los capitulos, todo a su debido tiempo, si Platon hubiera desvelado desde un primer momento todas sus teorias para que leerse los demás escritos? Las mentes evolucionan como los tensitas en Tenipuri...desvarios aparte, hay cosas que aun no tengo claras pero se iran viendo en los capitulos, por eso a veces incluyo cosas que después pueda utilizar en varias opciones que se me ocurran. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Scooky; bien...creo que este capitulo es diferente al primero, el primero a mi parecer era más tierno y aún más reflexivo, pero habrá más capitulos asi y más tiernos. Es que este capitulo era necesario para el propio Ryoma, necesita aclararse algunas cosas y como no, momo senpai y Eiji senpai haran que se de cuenta antes de que el propio Ryoma lo descubriera por si solo, es que si Colon hubiese sido como Ryoma probablemente no se hubiese descubierto America. Me alegra que te gustase el primer capitulo y muchas gracias por el review

aiko1504; ya era hora de que fuese madurando, aunque si lo comparamos con su padre maduro muy deprisa. Claro, esto según Ryoma. Me gusta mucho escribir sin dialogos pero hay historias en las que se puede y historias en las que no. Veremos si es prometedor más adelante..no se yo si lo sea..pero por lo menos intentare expresar aquello que siento cuando lo imagino o lo escribo, gracias por dejar review

Iris; jaja si, yo haria de todo si Tesuka viniera a casa..sobretodo echaria la llave después de que entrara, es que no quisiera que me pasara como a Eiji en un capitulo de Tenipuri que se mete todo el mundo en su casa cuando menos queria visitas. Me alegras que leas mis dos fics de Tenipuri y aunque me he tardado más en actualizar, creo que tampoco es mucho tiempo, espero que no te desilusione el capitulo. Y muchas gracias por un review tan entusiasta, sin duda me levanto el animo -

kaname-c; um..me da curiosidad, el Kaname es por la serie Full metal panic?..Bueno que bien que te guste el fic haber si sigue asi. ññ

anni-fer; esto...si Ryosaku me gusta mucho aunque tampoco me disgusta Fuji x Sakuno o Tesuka por Sakuno. Voy a hacer un fic corto de Tesuka x Sakuno es que se me ocurrio una idea, aunque preferiria Fuji pero bueno..Pero mi pareja favorita de Tenipuri seria Ryosaku que conste. Gracias por el review

Arashi Shinomori; te comprendo, una vez me lleve sin meterme mucho tiempo en otra serie y cuando me di cuenta habia un montón y yo estoy feliz **0** Pues si, lo seguire cuando pueda porque me tengo que poner a estudiar y trabajo el fin de semana y las fiestas, ahora que viene Semana Santa, trabajo todos los dias T.T Espero verte por aquí, muchas gracias por dejarme review -

Punxy; -Tirandose encima- kawaii de verdad te metiste? Sugoii -Estoy feliz. Pues cuidate tu tambien ññ Y espero actualizar pronto, gracias

Shady10; uahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -tirandose encima de ella- y ahora saltando diciendo " siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii vivaaaaaaaa kami sama Looooookiiiiiii Lokiiiiiiiiiiiii I love you! " creo que exagere un poco con los saltos- dice mientras se baja de la cama en la que estaba saltando- Eso, porque cuando normalmente lo pasan a español se cargan la serie, y hay dobles que bueno..Fushigi yugi prefiero verlo en japones porque cuando la pongo en español me pone de los nervios la voz de Miaka y Tamahome, si no fuera por la de Hotohori – dice con estrellas en sus ojos- pues en animatrix o cosa asi, echjan las 24 horas del dia serie anime y echan Prince of tennis, full metal alchemist..y varias series fabulosas Yo quiero ver el canallllllllllllll T.T Mundo cruellllllllllllllllllllll Harakiri T.T Muchas gracias por dejarme review .- kami sama / que lindo

La narradora; pues ya ves, intente pensar como Ryoma y por supuesto esas fueron las palabras que salieron. Me encanta ponerme en lugar de los personajes aunque a veces es algo complicado, sobre todo cuando se le va a uno la cabeza. Pues es verdad le cuesta al chico admitirlo ¬¬ es que le cuesta. Muchas gracias por el review

SaWaMuRa-KuN; aquí esta la continuación..Y los domingos entrenan como ves Ryoma ya se llama asi mismo su entrenador.eso es un gran paso para el. Gracias por el review

Dark Kakoru Shinigami; no te preocupes la inspiración ya vendra. Cuando menos lo esperes es que donde se mete a veces ¬¬ bueno..que se le va a hacer yo la llamo pero no viene, debi pedirme un perro..ya estoy desvariando..no tengo remedio - Demasiados fics T.T actualizo algunos al milenio..un dia me matan..pero bueno, al menos sigo en el mundillo. Gracias por dejarme review, viniendo de ti es realmente bueno. ññ


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Hola, que tal? Primero siento la demora y que este capitulo sea algo corto, pero es que tenia que ser asi, es algo raro de explicar, pero a veces los capitulos te piden cosas mientras escribes a medida que los haces.

Aprovecho para informar, que la continuación de Ya no soy una niña que estaba hecha la he perdido por ahora a menos que tenga arreglo mi ordenador como ya comento en mi perfil, es que de golpe dejo de funcionar, espero poder arreglarlo y no perder la memoria tenia fics sin publicar y miles de cosas, por eso tardare en poner la 2Parte, si no tiene solucion tendre que reescribirla y al hacerlo las cosas varian y cambian no me quedaria igual T.T Asi que siento la tardanza en publicar esa parte, he tenido muy mala suerte.Lo subire cuando pueda, esperare primero para ver si tiene arreglo.

Por cieto he puesto una nueva Homepage en mi perfil asi podeis acceder a más cosas.

Os dejo con el capitulo:

CAPITULO 3

Si, otro dia, pero que dia más horrible. Y me habia resultado molesto el dia anterior, este no se quedaba atrás. No, no se cansan ese par de estupidos, son igual o peor que mi padre, no espera, peor que mi padre es imposible. Todavía siento como mi boca esta seca y mis manos tiemblan, no puedo coger ni una raqueta porque esta empieza a temblar..nunca habia hecho tanto el ridiculo, en mi vida nunca habia realizado un saque y habia fallado a golpear la bola, diablos!

Se habia levantado de la cama en la que estaba tendido con el rostro tapado por una almohada, nunca se habia sentido tan mal. Intentaba respirar hondo y olvidar todo lo ocurrido en ese dia, pero eso era algo imposible, todavía escuchaba las carcajadas de sus dos sempais, Malditos sempai! No se quedaron tranquilos el dia anterior, tenian que hacer las cosas mucho más complicadas.

Se habia pasado todo el dia corriendo hacia donde estaba Ryusaki, porque bien uno u otro siempre iban a acercarse a ella y seguro a comentarle algo relacionado con él..siempre tenia que inventarse algo para explicar porque se encontraba ante ella, pero eso era casi cada 5 minutos, lo que resultaba un tanto agotador, mientras se podian escuchar algo leve las risas de aquellos que lo hacian sufrir hasta ese extremo. No podia estar tranquilo, y para colmo, cuando podia descansar algo estando en clases, tenian que hallar la forma de seguir fastidiandole. Eiji sempai tenia clases de gimnasia, y con lo agil que es con las acrobacias no le resulto nada difícil hacer lo que hizo.

El gato de Seigaku, habia logrado llegar hasta su clase por la ventana, y con tan mala suerte que esta estaba abierta, y que hizo este? Pues muy claro, echarle papeles a Ryusaki, que menos mal que es tan distraida que no se dio cuenta de nada. Tenia que hacer algo, no podia ver esos papeles y, con cuidado fui a cogerlos, primero diciendo que buscaba mi goma. Eiji sempai siempre se ocultaba cuando alguien miraba, pero yo lo habia visto. Y ahora decia que buscaba mi boligrafo..el profesor ya se empezaba a molestar y yo a quedarme sin escusas, ese maldito neko! Tome una pelota de las que siempre llevo encima, lo malo era la raqueta, no la tenia en mis manos, pero siempre hay algo que se puede utilizar para esas cosas, y por suerte, llevaba aquel paraguas plegable por si llovia. Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un nya! Cerca de la ventana y el ruido de unos arbustos, sin duda habia logrado mi cometido. Aunque no pude evitar que el profesor me viera con el paraguas en la mano y una pose un tanto extraña para lo que se suponia que tenia que estar haciendo,atender.

No habia forma, encontraban siempre la manera de seguir fastidiando, y cual fue la consecuencia más directa de todo lo que hicieron, que con el cansancio acumulado y la tensión, estaba tan cansado que al dar las vueltas de entrenamiento tropece lo que causo que llegase el ultimo con tal cosa cruel por tomar, el jugo de Inui sempai, parece que los envenenamientos que no te causen la muerte son permitidos en el instituto.

Pero mi espantoso dia no se quedó conforme de acabar con tal tortura que el más valiente temeria tomar. No…tenia que haber más. Ryusaki aparecio al lado de su abuela, no estaba con el uniforme, vestia ropas de calle, al parecer tenia que ir a algun lugar con la vieja..pero me quede mirandola, se veia realmente bonita, con aquel pelo suelto, se agitaba con el viento que habia, senti como si se agitase al ritmo de mi respiración, que parecia algo agitada. Ella le sonreia a la vieja y senti como mis mejillas se calentaban, entonces como acto reflejo baje un poco mi gorra, fui a hacer un servicio, pero en ese momento Eiji hizo un comentario cerca de mi " uahh que mona esta Ryusaki chan", falle, no le di a la bola en un descuido, baje un poco más la gorra y fui a sacar de nuevo, ahora ella me miraba y volvi a fallar, era imposible darle. Sentia como aún mi cara se calentaba más, mierntras la vergüenza se hacia presente en mi. Eiji sempai y Momo sempai se reían mientras Inui parecia haber parado un momento para tomar notas en su cuaderno. Tezuka me miraba, seguro algo confundido por mis actitudes con el tenis, fallar yo? Un saque? Eso era algo insólito. Intente tranquilizarme y decidi volver a intentarlo, miré de reojo hacia donde ella se encontraba, delante de ella estaba Fuji sempai, que se habia acercado a su oído y le habia susurrado algo haciendo que esta se sonrrojara, no pude apartar mis ojos de aquello, error, porque no me di cuenta de que la bola habia caido al suelo de nuevo sin ser golpeada, y esta rodaba hasta quedarse totalmente parada.

-Echizen, 15 vueltas a la cancha por no prestar atención al entrenamiento.- dijo el capitán.

Tuve que empezar a correr esas malditas vueltas con lo cansado que ya me encontraba, y Momo sempai no dejaba de decir eso de "joven, que bonito es ser joven" y Kikumaru sempai diciendo" nya! Lo que puede ocasionarte una mujer bonita" Pero encima, tenia que escuchar al rey de los datos hacer tantos por cientos sobre mi " La posibilidad de que la causa de su distracción sea esa es de un 89 por ciento" No podia evitar mirar algo molesto a mis compañeros, y encima aquella sonrisita del prodigio, a veces me gustaria borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro, es que no se cansa nunca de estar sonriendo? Que no lo haga es como pedir que mi padre deje de ser un pervetido, algo imposible.

--

Abro la ventana, dejando que mis cabellos se despeinen aún más. Ni si quiera el viento se lleva mi vergüenza, y ella estaba allí viendolo todo, eso es lo peor, sentí como si quedase en ridiculo, normalmente no me importaria lo que pensase nadie, pero ella, pensar en ello me molestaba, quizas era porque no queria que pensase que su maestro se ha vuelto torpe en el deporte que le enseña, o que he perdido facultades. Tendria que demostrarle en el próximo domingo que esto no era asi, que aún era superior a muchos jugadores y que mi frase seguia siendo una verdad absoluta " mada mada dane"

Mis pensamientos y mi decisión, como siempre que estaba en casa, tenian que ser interrumpidos por aquel indeseable pervertido. Preguntando si estaba transtornado o algo por alguna muchacha, Mierda! Y yo sin mi gorra, menos mal que gire pronto el rostro para que no se fijase en mi sonrojó, es que a veces tenia calor, seria por la molestia de todo lo ocurrido, ella no tenia tanto que ver, bueno, quizas un poco, algo escaso, bueno si, tenia mucho que ver, totalmente..pero eso era algo que me lo guardo para mi, asi que lo acabe echando diciendo que dejara de desvariar.

No iba a admitir que mi padre llevara algo de razón, muy poca, casi escasa.

REVIEWS:

natalia riddle ; Siento tardar, y quizas este tb sea corto, bueno, es corto, pero como ya he dicho hay capitulos que te piden ser breves y otros al contrario, gracias por tu review

Iris; jajaj si, me alegra que te gusten mis fics de Tenipuri, pues tengo hecha ya las notas del fic de Tezuka x Sakuno, cosa que nunca suelo hacer, eso de guiones, pero prácticamente esta toda la historia, cuando me ponga la hare casi entera al momento, a ver si me pongo ya -.-" se va dejando y al final no se empieza, lo hare lo antes posible. Muchas gracias por tu review y si, es pareja extraña pero veo mas probable un futuro con el que es más atento a pesar de su seriedad que con otro, aunque me guste la pareja RyoSaku, ademas ese fic esta ambientado en unos años y solo se llevan dos años Tezuka y Sakuno.

Slamina; Pues ya ves, Ryoma si que esta creciendo, pero todo lleva su tiempo, ahora además de crecer, tendra que ir aceptando sus sentimientos y dejar que su orgullo tb madure un poquito. Muchas gracias por dejarme review

Kisumo-chan; muchas gracias por tus comentarios, he intentado que este fic sea algo " serio" aunque después siempre cambio un poco la forma de escribir, intento poner al menos en este fic, poco dialogo. Muchas gracias por tu review

Aiko1504; primero, gracias por lo de ser fiel al carácter de los personajes del anime, me imagino que si pasase algo de tiempo serian más o menos asi mientras van creciendo, pero quien sabe, eso que dices me alegra enormemente. Respecto al rumor todavía no se dice nada . – sere un poco mala todavía ññ

Kaeri chan; Pues no se yo si aun se da cuenta, al menos se va dando cuenta mientras quita posibilidades, supongo que en algun momento se quedara sin ninguna,no? Gracias por dejarme comentario

Shady10; Ya sabes si que te entinedo, eso de los doblajes a veces se carga la serie, fushigi yugi me da escalofrios escucharla en español, la prefiero en japones, es que la voz de Miaka uahhh repeluco..Yo me baje el opening de prince of tennis en español, al menos no esta tan mal Gracias por dejarme review Y como ves sigo actualizando Loki, poco a poco ññ Tengo que publicar una que publique en la web de Loki.

Marip; muchisimas gracias por dejar review, pues si da hasta pena Ryoma

Scooky; Ya ves, Momo y Eiji han seguido haciendo de las suyas, lo de la ventana me encanto escribirlo, que me gustaria verlo en anime.

Punxy; pues a estos dos se le ocurren muchisimas cosas, son originales y creativos a la hora de molestar al " peque" y encima Fuji es sadico con lo que no dudes en que se apunte a las ideas de estos dos.

kaname-c; Lo de continuar pronto..dejemoslo a un lado, mejor paso palabra, pues siguen molestando es que son asi, que se le va a hacer, por cierto, buena serie full metal panic

octi-chan; no se si se puede considerar que Eiji ha hecho algo malo, pero travieso si.

Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba... no pasa nada en lo del review, esas cosas pasan, a mi tb me ha pasado pues me alegra que me dejases comentario y espero que te guste.

-ivekag-; hombre lo de drásticamente no se, supongo que la palabra seria madurar, las personas cambian cuando pasan los años y maduran

Nay-san : a ver…drama..algo de drama tiene mi nuevo fic " ya no soy una niña" pero de esta serie no me imagino haciendo un DRAMA en mayuscula, de otra serie lo he hecho pero de esta no lo veo, puedo hacer partes dramaticas o algo asi, pero no veo haciendo un DRAMA, ya veremos.

Vickyta-chan; pues ya hay 3 cap, y aun mas nervioso, quien sabe como acabe de los nervios por culpa de sus sempais

Lady-SilverMoon14; muchas gracias por el review

Ryosaku; lo de los celos, hay pero leve, al menos por ahora, el otro fic es mas de celos, a cada fic lo suyo, pero no lo descarto para más adelante gracias por tu review.


End file.
